Good Boy
by fanfictionmorelikemanfriction
Summary: Leverrier takes Kanda against his will to Central to "Improve the Second Exorcist Project", but what are Leverrier's true intentions? Can Allen save Kanda before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Stained Lotus** **By: ****.Yummmmmm**** Co-Writer: ****Musical Noah**

**Chapter 1**

**Allen's POV**

**Komui asked me and bakanda to meet him in his office, although I was a bit worried when I heard his voice. He sounded frantic, fearful almost. Kanda got there before me-**_**how**_** he did I don't know because I was here first. Komui was at his desk with Leverrier at his side. Oh shit… he's **_**smiling**_**; this is not going to end well**

**I step into the messy office. Every centimeter was covered in its usual attire, paper. Cobwebs form in room corners. I step over the papers and made my way to the couch and sit down. Bakanda was leaning on wall as he glared at the wannabe Hitler. I avoided making eye contact with the wannabe and looked at Komui who was hesitating on whether to interrupt the awkward silence and explain what was making the cruelest and sternest smile like a little kid who received a delicious cookie.**

**Regular POV**

"**Tell us what the hell you want." Kanda stated with a hidden threat a he glared even more and a demonic aura surrounds them. Komui was about to speak up when Leverrier interrupted him "Well I have some good news." Leverrier said eagerly. Allen was starting to get confused and feared the 'good news' that Leverrier was speaking of. Kanda on the other hand was growing irritated. He didn't want to be surrounded by the bunch of idiots in the room.**

"**Well… Kanda… you h-have t-to…" Komui was stuttering as Kanda's glare was directed at him. "Umm… go to… central…" Kanda's eyes widened a fraction but then the pair of eyes narrowed. "**_**For what?"**_** Allen blurted out. Leverrier did all the talking "We wanted to improve the second exorcist project…using other tactics of course we all know what happened to your **_**little friend.**_**" Leverrier chuckled, smile still intact. Kanda noticeably flinched at the mere mention of Alma, but quickly regained his composure. "There's no way in **_**hell **_**that I'm going to that place" Kanda yelled, unsheathing Mugen. Leverrier sighed and took a small device out of his breast pocket, "I was afraid that I would to use this..." turning the knob on high. **

**Kanda abruptly dropped Mugen, which clattered on the floor. Allen looked at Kanda, his panic rising."...Kanda?" Kanda's knees gave out and he collapsed his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "KANDA!" Allen and Komui shouted in unison. Allen's head snapped to Leverrier. "WHAT THE HELL?"Allen shouted. Manners be damned. "**_**You son a bitch!" **_**Allen ran towards Leverrier only to be held back by Komui. "Allen…don't…just don't." Komui choked. Allen looked at Komui in disbelief. Leverrier had called Link to drag kanda from the floor. With strength Link had suddenly possessed he had hauled the unconscious exorcist. Allen stared at Kanda hanging limply on Link's shoulder. "Kanda! Can you hear me? I'm going to get you out of there...okay?" Allen desperately called, still being restrained by Komui. Leverrier stopped at the door frame and turned "It's been fun..." and with one last eerie smile he shut the door. **__


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't updated in a while but come _on _guys! You guys are haters! _2 reviews!_ WHAT IS THIS! I KNOW I SUCK BUT 4 REAL? (Sigh) okay…..I'm done, on with the story….IM SORRY I HAVE ANGER ISSUES! :'(((

Blood Stained Lotus  
>Chapter 2<br>Link's Report  
>The transfer of Subject #2 was complete. Subject was obtained forcefully. The knob had to be used to render the subject unconscious. Allen Walker or also known as the host of the fourteenth had to be restricted by the head of the science department, Komui Lee. Insults directed to Leverrier were made by Allen Walker. After Leverrier left, Crows were ordered to throw Allen Walker into a jail cell underneath the Black Order. Subject #2, originally named Kanda Yuu, was sent to central. Allen walker is currently being upheld in cell somewhere in the lower regions of the building. Subject #2's biography file and innocence (also known as "Mugen") is now in possession. Subject #2 has just woken up, and has been injected a syringe in which he will be able to be more controllable. Leverrier asks subject #2 for his name meanwhile, the drug is taking affect. Subject #2 blinks, looking confused. Leverrier repeats the question. Subject #2 answers "Exorcist #2" then addressed Leverrier as 'master'. Leverrier smiled.<p>

**I know…short chapter…sorry again…flames welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodstained lotus chapter 3

"Don't talk to anyone," Leverrier stated to a still figure. Leverrier hadn't changed a bit during the 3 years he had grown only a centimeter. Both walked up the gate which was opened already. "Probably waiting for an exorcist to come back". He looked back, unsurprised that the figure was still there, unmoving. Upon finding the supervisors office he opened it without knocking because he was, in fact, a general. Surprisingly all the papers that were once on the floor were all gone. Komui looked up from the paperwork he was filling out he was doing. "General…"he mumbled. "The experiment was successful""w-what experiment?""Everything you need is in this file" Leverrier interrupted. Kanda's face flashed in his head for a brief second his eyes widened as he noticed the hooded figure standing perfectly still by the door. "K…kanda-""I'll be taking my leave now."Komui could not get a word in before he shut the door. Komui slowly turned to the hooded figure, who was still facing forward as though he were told to. "Kanda-kun? Kanda-kun, look at me" Kanda's head immediately turned to Komui, though he could only see part of his face. Komui's hand wavered as he proceeded to take off his hoodie. As the hoodie slipped off his head, Komui's eyes widened. Kanda's hair had been cut extremely short as though it had been ripped out of his scalp and grown back. His eyes weren't the same at all. Back then his eyes were blue gray now they were a sick green-yellow color. His curse mark was no longer just on the tip of his shoulder, now it is over his ear and spread around his neck like a spider web. Pause. How was he going to explain this to the other exorcists? Another pause. Where was _his_ innocence? His sword that was usually on his waist had disappeared. That wasn't good. Komui had always seen kanda with his sword. On missions or not. Now the once samurai was standing here. Entirely changed in appearance and spirit. What the hell had Leverrier done to him? The once strong-willed exorcist is now standing in front of him. Like a broken doll with eyes that lost all its shine.

How will everyone else react to this?


	4. Chapter 4

Blood stained lotus Chapter 4

After Komui sat kanda down in the couch next to the door. He went back to the file he was given to by Leverrier. Upon opening the first page he saw that it was Kanda's personnel file kept off limits for some. Kept off limits, for some reason. The first picture was him as a child; he was glaring at the black and white camera. A file was clipped onto the picture.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Nationality: -

D.O.B: -

Religion:-

Weight:-

Height:-

Likes: Soba, Training

Dislikes: Too Many Things to List

Age: 19

Occupation: second exorcist

That was the end of the paper. The next paper was in Leverrier handwriting

_In order to keep the only living second exorcist under control Central had to take matters into their own hands. As you can see his appearance has changed quite drastically. His eye color though; not expected he did that on his own. I have no idea how he did it though. He has become more controllable he has limited facial expressions. Yes, he does eat. Yes, he does sleep. He has different states that he would in. right now he's in sedative mode he will follow any order, no matter what it is. He has another in which he has the mind of a 3 year old but he can walk but he forgot how to speak English. In order to change him to this mode Central has provided you a "knob". _

_Good luck,_

_General Leverrier_

Those were the only two papers in the file along with a small metal knob. Slowly, Komui turned the knob to the other dial and almost immediately, kanda fell off the couch. Komui dropped the device back on his desk, and gently shook Kanda awake. "Kanda-kun?" he tried. Kanda peeled his eyes open, and turned to Komui. The other exorcists would be in come in about half an hour. As Komui helped Kanda up, he noticed kanda was looking around the clean office. Kanda was also looking at Komui like a stranger. Now, Kanda had tilted his and his head and his yellow-green eyes were staring out Komui in curiosity and confusion. "So you don't remember anything…" Komui said glumly. Kanda had looked down at the door where resounding footsteps were echoing from the door. The two exorcists and Link behind were returning from a mission. Lavi stopped mid-laugh and his grin disappeared.

"Yu…?"


End file.
